Soul Crossing
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: In a bizarre twist of fate, Ciel and Elizabeth have switched bodies! Now faced to preform daily tasks in each others lives, the two nobles set out to find out what exactly caused the switch in the first place. However, it won't be easy...
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master… young master…"

_Not now Paula_, Elizabeth thought warily, snuggling into the pillow more.

"Young Master!"

Elizabeth begrudgingly opened one eye, and peered around the room. To her surprise, the first thing she saw was Sebastian, leaning over her.

"Sebast…ian?" she asked, uncertain.

"Young Master, what is it?" he asked, confused.

As Elizabeth took in her surroundings, she realized that she wasn't in her room. Or her manor, for that matter. And if Sebastian was here…

She was in the Phantomhive manor.

Well, it made sense, seeing as she had to spend the night, due to weather conditions… but why was Sebastian referring her as 'young master'?

She touched her left eye... it was covered. With an eyepatch.

But then that would mean...

"I'm in Ciel's... body."

By the look on Sebastian's face, he must of thought that Elizabeth had snapped, "Young Master, are you okay?"

He would never believe her if she told him that she was Elizabeth... trapped in her fiancee's body.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said bluntly, "Sebastian, do you mind waking up C-_Lizzie_ for me?"

He raised his eyebrows, but said simply, "Of course."

However, instead of heading out of the door, he merely went to the closet and picked out one of Ciel's outfits, walked back and started unbuttoning Lizzie's shirt.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she asked, blushing.

He couldn't help but smirk, "Young Master, _really_. We've been doing this for five years now."

"O-Of course we have... Sebastian." she mumbled, but her blush never did quite leave her cheeks.

Elizabeth outright refused to look... _down_ at herself, and kept her eyes (or rather, _eye_) on Ciel's clock, watching the second hand tick and tick endlessly. Of course, she moved her legs and arms whenever Sebastian say, needed to put on a jacket, but other than that, she stayed as still as possible.

After she was fully dressed, Sebastian poured a cup of tea for her, and left to get Ciel.

_I wonder how Ciel is taking this..._

* * *

><p>"Lady Elizabeth, please wake up."<p>

Ciel sighed as he woke up, rubbing his left eye warily. As his eyes focused, he realized he could see with _both_ of them, not just one.

"Sebastian." he said sharply, "Where is my eyepatch?"

Sebastian looked at him quizzically. "Eyepatch?" he repeated, as though he wasn't quite sure what Ciel was talking about.

"_Yes Sebastian,_ my eyepatch!" Ciel fumed, "Why can I see with both of my eyes?"

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?"

_Lady Elizabeth? What is up with that demon?_

"I'm not _Lizzy_, Sebastian. I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Your 'Young Master', as you call me."

Sebastian's eyes widened with shock, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Well then, _my young mistress_, you ought to look at yourself in a mirror."

He took Ciel to the full length mirror that was nearby, and to Ciel's astonishment, he _wasn't_ Ciel Phantomhive. Well, he was. But his soul currently inhabited someone else's body. And that somebody, of course, had to be...

"_Lizzy?_" He said, shocked. "I'm in _Lizzy's_ body?"

"For now, Young Mistress." Sebastian said, a cheshire grin playing on his face.

"I need to see Lizzy. Now." He said immediately.

"Actually, Young Mistress, I was going to get you on her request."

Ciel nodded with understanding. Then, he realized something...

"Sebastian, did she see-"

"No, she had the eyepatch on."

Ciel could feel himself relax; the _last_ thing he wanted is for Elizabeth to find out about the contract. She couldn't find out. Not yet.

"I should get dressed..." he muttered, looking at the nightgown that Lizzy had worn the night before.

Sebastian cocked a brow, "Young Mas-_Mistress_, you do understand what that means, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped, but then finally realized what Sebastian was going on about.

He didn't know how to dress himself properly, let alone dress Lizzy's body. And the last time he wore a corset and a dress was Alister Chamber's party, and that was _years_ ago. Remembering it now, he cringed at the pain of putting _on_ said corset. He didn't know how so many english women put up with it. Besides, Ciel didn't even dress himself for that occasion either; Madame Red and Sebastian did. And he'd have to see Lizzy's... _erm_, body fully. Something that he didn't exactly want to do quite yet...

"Help me then," Ciel said gruffly.

"As you wish, my young mistress."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was wandering around her Earl's bedroom, getting used to her new body.<p>

Nothing had changed, really. She was just shorter, with a lankier body. And no corset to put on, thank goodness. Even if it _was_ a bit disorienting seeing through one eye, she had to admit; it was much more comfortable walking around without skirts to pull or to trip over. She was glad that Ciel had long ago done away with those high heeled shoes of his... _those_ would've been a disaster to walk with.

Sitting back down on his bed, Elizabeth wondered what was taking so long... Sebastian had been gone for twenty minutes now! Perhaps Ciel was having trouble with something...?

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Elizabeth, can we come in?" It was Sebastian.

"Yes, of course."

It was weird, looking at herself with Sebastian. No, it was weird just looking at herself in _general_. Now that Ciel was inhabiting her body, she looked... different. Ciel held her body upright, and stiff. He moved robotically, and he was without the grace and elegance that any proper lady ought to have. But then again, he wasn't a _lady_... just trapped in the body _of_ one. And Elizabeth reckoned that he wasn't used to walking in dresses, as he repeatedly tripped over them, or lost his balance, _somehow_. Sebastian was always there to help his young master, of course. She noticed that Ciel had left her hair down, rather than putting it up into her regular hairstyle. So her golden locks fell down to her waist, rather than being in the tight bun that she was so accustomed to seeing herself wearing. Although, she kept the twintails only when she was visiting Ciel. During a fencing match, they simply get in the way, as her mother said.

"Lizzy." he said firmly to her; he was obviously weirded out by the whole ordeal too; he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"No, I don't know what happened to us, nor did I do something to _trigger_ said event. I simply went to bed last night, and when I woke up, I was in your body." she said, before he could say anything else. She had been mentally preparing herself for this conversation while she was waiting for him.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Perhaps this was... a supernatural occurrence?" Elizabeth threw out, expecting weird looks. It was the books she was reading recently; she had thumbed though _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker one day, during a fit of boredom. To her surprise, she ate it up immediately, relishing each scene of the book.

To her immense surprise, Ciel didn't dismiss her tentative thought as ridiculous. "I don't think we can rule out the supernatural..."

"My Young Mistress, we ought to think of the cause of this whole fiasco later." Sebastian interrupted, "We have more pressing matters on our hands."

Ciel glared at his butler, "And what would that be?"

"Well _ma'am,_ I believe we were going to trail Brocklehurst today, to see if he's behind the recent string of kidnappings." Sebastian said, "And not to mention, I believe Lady Elizabeth has a fencing match today as well. So how do you suppose, with your bodies switched, would we go about doing our daily business?"

"I'll need to get home as soon as possible then." Elizabeth said. Then, she cringed; she doubted that Mother would _ever_ believe that she was really herself, and not Ciel. Nor would Edward, who would probably hack her to pieces on the spot.

"Lady Elizabeth, pardon my language, but I doubt that the Marchioness would ever believe that you, being in your current state, would be _you_. She'd think that the Young Master was simply going mad, calling himself his fiancee. So I don't recommend going to the Marchioness quite yet."

"Then there's no other choice. I must act out Ciel's duties, while he acts out mine." Elizabeth replied, with a grim smile.

"_**No.**_" Ciel's voice was strong, and firm. It scared her to see herself so serious and grave.

"Why not?" she asked, keeping herself in check, "Really Ciel, if there were a better way to go about things, then I hope you know I'd use the latter. However, we _have no choice._ Or would you rather be locked in a mental asylum for the rest of your days because of a supernatural occurrence?"

"There _has_ to be another way. You **can't** do my Watchdog duties. You simply can't."

"I'm more capable of defending myself than you are Ciel, and we both know it." Elizabeth countered, her voice low and deadly, "Besides, Sebastian will be with me. I'll be safe, so _don't worry_."

"I'm not worried about you getting hurt..." Ciel mumbled, begrudgingly.

"Then what makes you so hesitant?"

"You don't know what it's like to be out there." he said firmly. "You've never been on a mission before. You might slip up. Or make a mistake."

"Then I'll _learn_. Face it Ciel; no matter how much you wish to protect me, there simply _isn't any other way_. And to be honest, I'd be worrying more about _you_, considering you can't fence professionally to save your life. It's the first string of matches; how will you explain that Elizabeth Middleford, the genius with the sword, _lost_ in the first rounds? You _can't_. So right now, you should be practicing with me, instead of arguing over something you can't win against."

Both Ciel and Sebastian were left speechless.

"Fine. We _should_ get practicing then." Ciel said finally, turning away. "And Sebastian. This is an order. While your out on the mission tonight, protecting Lizzy is your first priority. I don't care if we don't get anything tonight; I'm sure this whole damn _problem_ will be finished shortly. So find out what you can, and don't do anything rash. Same goes to you, Elizabeth. Now, let's get going." And with that, Ciel strutted out of the room... only to fall flat on his face, tripping on his dress. _Again_.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Ciel struggle in her body, and then get lifted up by Sebastian. _If he can't handle those skirts, then how is he going to be able to win those matches today?_

* * *

><p>"Ciel, what the <em>hell<em> were you doing?" Lizzy looked over at her fiance. Ciel was on the ground, getting up and dusting himself off. "You do not simply _stand_ there while I attack you. Your footwork was wrong, you were just swinging your foil around like it was a _battle axe_, and your stance was completely off! Good _Lord_, when was the last time you've even picked up a foil?"

"Stop _lecturing _me Elizabeth." Ciel spat. "If you're just going to yell at me, I might as well lose on _purpose_ to let you look bad. I'm not learning _anything_ from this."

Elizabeth sighed as she went over to him. "Look, put your feet out like _this_." she grabbed his right leg and moved it forward. "It's like you're about to take a step. But you don't. When you're actually fencing, you take small steps, or you'll lunge yourself into their foil. It's almost like a little scuttle, really. And you're holding your foil wrong, at least, you're not holding your arms out correctly. Don't point it out straight; that makes it easier to knock out. Bend your arm like _this_." She took Ciel's arm, and bent it slightly. "Only hold it straight when you're attacking. Even then, don't fully extend it unless you have a clear shot. Bend your knees slightly, and then- look! Now you're in the right position. Are you ready now?" Ciel scowled, but nodded.

But, in the course of five minutes, Elizabeth had knocked down Ciel again.

"Dear _God_ Elizabeth, aren't you supposed to go _easy_ on beginners?"

"Yes. But we don't have _time_ to go easy on you Ciel; my match is in four hours from now, and that does _not_ give us time to go easy on you. Now get up, and I'll show you what you did wrong."

* * *

><p>By the time the 'training' session had ended, Ciel was covered in bruises everywhere from the waist down. He swore as he got up, feeling as though he would collapse at any minute. And his mood hadn't improved, either.<p>

"What the _hell_ was her problem?" Ciel asked, outraged, "I swear to God, that woman went completely mad when we made that switch. It's like when we switched bodies, someone took away the sweet part of Lizzy, and added about 20% more bitch into her. Is she on her time of the month? Jesus _Christ_..."

Sebastian smirked in amusement, "Well, young mistress, you haven't exactly been the most helpful with improving her attitude..."

"Shut up."

"As you wish, young mistress."

But Sebastian couldn't help but be amused by _all_ of this; it was simply _fun_ watching the two of them act so differently than usual; undoubtedly confused and mad on _how_ their souls got switched. Of course, he wasn't going to say anything but...

This was certainly going to be fun to watch from the sidelines, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><em>AN: RATED T FOR TEEN! Woo! Most swearing I've ever had in a fic xD Amazing. If you're wondering the roots of this story, I originally wanted this to be a drabble for His Fiancee, but then things got out of hand and now... it's a separate fic. __I haven't worked on this in literally months, and I just finished now. Amazing. Now, the second chapter will come out... whenever it comes out. And I'm not completely sure if I'm going to finish it. But I'm sure I will; this is just too fun to put down. And it'll probably be 5-8 chapter max, so it won't be like **another** story of mine, which I have massive writer's block for and is going to be about 5 arcs long. But I digress; I hope you enjoyed this, and make sure to review, okay? :D _


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

_Hiya. If you didn't know already; I'm going to be on Hiatus for a while, because Jake is an- I mean, because Real Life can be a bitch. Mmmm. But you know, it's Christmas, and it's the time to give. So, for Christmas, I will give you guys a short preview of chapter two ;) I hope you guys enjoy it._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fencing, as Ciel soon found out, is <em>complicated<em>.

After getting rushed into Lizzy's 'school', he was forced to pick a weapon. Knowing at least _something_ about the sport he was about to partake in, he chose the foil, as he was the most comfortable with it, and he knew that beginners used the foil. Then, he was sorted with _other_ people that also chose the same weapon. Then, he was to sit on the sidelines, until it was his turn to spar.

"Lizzy, why are you using the foil? Did you forget your epee at home, or something?" Ciel looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. Long, thin, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her skull.

"Edward has the epees right now," Ciel said, remembering to keep Lizzy's voice soft, "But it's okay. I suppose I can make do with foils. Don't worry about it." He _prayed_ that he finally got Lizzy's attitude right.

"Oh okay then." she replied simply, and moved up closer to the match in front of them.

Watching the sabre, and then the epee matches made Ciel's insides squirm uneasily. They were all so... _good_. He wondered what the foil matches would be like. He'd have to have all the forces on his side in order to win, which he doubted that he did.

_Damn it, why did Lizzy have to be in the 'advanced' classes?_

Finally, the foil matches started, and Ciel was amazed to see the sheer _skill_ they exhibited throughout. Suddenly, he wished Sebastian could somehow impersonate Lizzy, and do his matches _for_ him, because there was no way in hell he could win. But of course, he couldn't do that. No matter what form Sebastian may assume, there was no way to get rid of those blood-dried eyes of his. And they'd look even more prominent on Lizzy's face, as her eyes were _enormous _next to the rest of her features. So that was out of the question.

By the time Ciel's name had been called, his hands were glistening with sweat, and his eyes were alight with panic. How was he going to _win_ this? All the other competitors were so damn _good_, and he was really out of practice when it came to fencing. Yes, he was able to beat Soma when he was thirteen, but that was because Soma didn't _know_ how to fence, and it was easy to beat someone that was completely ignorant to a sport, even if Ciel _was_ out of practice. But now, he was facing people who, like Lizzy, played this sport as often as Ciel would sign paperwork or perhaps have a conversation with Sebastian. So to say that he was panicked was an understatement.

"Twenty Four and Thirty Two!"

Oh _crap_. He was next. Wringing his arms out, Ciel stumbled to the front, and turned to face his partner.

* * *

><p><em>Are you excited? xD Can't wait for the next chapter? I hope you are! :D<em>  
><em>Ah, and before I forget;; Thank you everyone for helping me with Fencing! Trust me, it has helped me a lot. Oh God, you have no idea. You'll actually get to see Ciel's fencing match, instead of me just gliding over it xD Which will be fun, of course. Yayyyy, longer chapters!<em> **  
><strong>


End file.
